


What Does it Feel Like?

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, a little bit of sasha/azu, ace/aro grizzop, greyromatic sasha, sasha is confused about romantic attraction and grizzop tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: Sasha is confused about her feelings for Azu and goes to Grizzop for help
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	What Does it Feel Like?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day five of AroAcing the Line. The prompt was Family - Friends - Magic - Grey.

“Hey Grizzop,” Sasha whispered. The two of them stood outside the Tahan home, in a little courtyard. Sasha had been throwing daggers, Grizzop was reading a book. 

“Yeah?” Grizzop said, looking up from his book. Sasha paused before speaking. 

“Have you ever been in love?” She asked, pretending to inspect one of her daggers to avoid eye contact. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Grizzop marked his place in his book and turned to face Sasha. 

“What….what does it feel like?” Sasha could feel her face heating up as she talked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like how is it different from friendships?”

“Oh!” Grizzop jumped up and went to sit next to Sasha. “Feel first off, you can love you, friends, love isn’t just about romance. Like I love you and Azu and Vesseek and Eva, but as friends and family, not in a romantic way.”

Sasha looked thoughtful as she considered what Grizzop had said. 

“Okay, but what does it feel like to want to date someone?”

Grizzop sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never felt that way about anyone.”

“Oh,” Sasha said, a disappointed look on her face. 

“I can still help you figure it out though, can I ask where this is coming from? Sasha suddenly became very interested in cleaning her ice dagger. 

“I’m trying to figure out how I feel about Azu,” she said after a few moments.

“Oh! Gonna be honest I did not see that once coming.” Grizzop paused. “Have you always had a hard time differentiating romantic and platonic feelings?” he asked. 

“I guess,” Sasha replied. 

“Well, I can’t really help you with that too much, but I can tell you that there’s nothing wrong with you for feeling that way.”

“Are you sure,” Sasha looked up from her daggers, her face was unreadable but her eyes gave away the pain she was feeling. 

“Of course!” Grizzop jumped up and hugged Sasha. “Lots of people feel like that, I mean I’ve never felt romantic attraction at all.” Sasha froze for a second before melting into Grizzop’s hug. 

“What do I do about Azu? I don’t want to confess my feelings and then have them be fake.”

“Your feelings aren’t fake Sasha,” Grizzop said, pulling away from the hug a little bit. “And even if you interpret them wrong, you still feel something for Azu and that’s wonderful! I guess I said you should sit with those feelings for a bit and try and figure out what you want to do about them, not what society is trying to tell you to do. Even if you’re not romantically attracted to Azu, you can still be friends or have a relationship like Zolf and Wilde.” He paused. “It’ll be okay Sasha, I promise.”  
Sasha pulled Grizzop into another hug. His words had made her feel a lot better. She still didn’t know what to do about her feelings for Azu, but at least she knew that she didn’t have to file them under friendship or romance, they could be a little of both. 

“Thanks Grizzop,” she said. 

“You’re welcome. Do you wanna go seeing if there’s any more of that orcish moonshine left?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@ivy-alexandria-lovebot](https://ivy-alexandria-lovebot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
